The X Chara Drink
by AnimeMe12
Summary: Summary: Easter created a weird substance that are placed in every drink that they created. WARNING: This drink can cause you to be dizzy, depressed, lose hope in your dreams, act different then your normal self and eyes darker then usual. What happens when the Guardians drink this? *Takes Place After The Fight With Easter* (My Oc Are In It) sorry for suckish summary…
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Release of A New Product!  
"Is it done yet?" Tsukumo asked his partners.  
"No, not yet. Just have to add a little more of this and…we are done!" Manta exclaimed as he added the last drop of X Egg juice.  
"Now all we have to do is put this in every drink and sell it in stores. Once people drink it, a whole lot of X Eggs will come!" Tsukumo said excitedly. He hold the glass filled with the scary black liquid in his hand.  
*Later…*  
Hinamori Amu, Mashiro Rima, Hotori Tadase, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Chan Koko and Jackia Miller (Those Two Are My Oc) have all graduated Seiyo Academy and goes to Seiyo Middle School.  
*Amu P.O.V.*  
"Don't you love middle school?" Koko asked.  
"No! Too many servants," Jackia said to her.  
"Yeah, Jackia and I have too many servants and enemies. A lot have changed!" Rima agreed and explained.  
"Well I have a lot of new friends!" Koko said.  
"No one is with my 'Cool & Spicy' stunt anymore," I said sadly. Things did changed a lot. We still have our Guardian Characters, but they have their own school, weird isn't it? Its somewhere above the school, it looks like the royal gardens but with lots of rooms and all that. I guess most of the kids where from our school and got tired of my 'Cool & Spicy'. Since there isn't any Guardians, we can't leave classes for X Eggs, but there haven't been any since Easter is done now. Nagihiko finally told me that he was Nadeshiko. i first freaked out and thought he was gay then I understand…kinda.  
"Isn't that what you always wanted?" Nagihiko asked me.  
"Well yeah…thats how Ran, Miki, Su and Dia was born, but…" I trailed off as I saw Tadase. Oh did I tell you that we are a couple? Well I do have some feelings for Ikuto. (You guys can decide who Amu should go with, Ikuto or Tadase.)  
"Well I got to get to class," Nagihiko told us. He kissed Rima on her cheek and ran to his next class. Oh and Rima and Nagihiko are dating also.  
*Class* *Normal P.O.V.*  
The class fell silent as the teacher, Mrs. Kato, came in. She started to explain about the new topic that they was learning which was, learning how to find the square root of a number. Amu was lost in thought about how the new Guardians was doing. Yaya and Kairi are still the Ace and Jack. Rikka took Rima's place as the Queen's Chair and Hikaru took Tadase's place as the King's Chair. (Let's pretend he is part of the Guardians k?) It will probably be a problem cause of their personalities. Yaya is the baby, Kairi is the serious one, Rikka is the energetic one and Hikaru is well…the emotionless one. Odd bunch isn't it? They'll probably pull together…maybe. Hikaru's egg haven't hatched yet, but there is a crack.  
"Miss. Hinamori! What is the square root of 324?" Mrs. Kato asked Amu. Amu snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the board.  
"I don't know. I didn't raise my hand so why should I answer it?" Amu said in her 'Cool & Spicy' tone. The whole class moaned at her and Amu slide down in her chair a little.  
"No! Its 18! Pay attention and stop acting like a bloody rebel!" Mrs. Kato snapped at Amu. The class laughed at Amu. Amu turned red and slide down her chair even more, embarrassed to even let anybody see her.  
After school, they went to the Royal Gardens. "How's everybody?" Jackia asked.  
"Ah, you guys came!" Yaya shouted happily.  
"Yup we did!" Koko said.  
"Would you like to drink this? It taste very good!" Yaya said, as she hold up a can of soda.  
"Sure," Koko agreed. Yaya gave her a new can of soda and Koko drank it. "Wow, you're right! It does taste good."  
"I guess I can try…" Amu mumbled. Yaya gave her another can and Amu also drank it. Nagihiko gave Rima one.  
"Here, as a gift," Nagihiko said to Rima. Rima hesitated for a while and agree to take the can of soda. Both Nagihiko and Rima drank the delicious soda.  
"How about you two?" Yaya asked, Jackia and Tadase.  
"I'm not allowed to drink soda," Tadase told Yaya.  
"I hate soda," Jackia replied to Yaya's answer.  
"But it taste so good!" Yaya exclaimed, trying to get Jackia to drink it. Jackia shook her head and refused to ever drink that drink.  
"Did you drink it Kairi?" Jackia asked Kairi. He shook his head. 'Good, at least he didn't drink it' Jackia thought.  
"Aw…You, Jackia, Tadase, Rikka and Hikaru didn't drink it," Koko said, sadly.  
"My mom said if I drink soda it makes me too energetic," Rikka explained.  
"Soda is a useless thing to drink," Hikaru said, showing no emotion to his tone of voice. The other stared at Hikaru oddly.  
"Man, look at the time! We got to go home. Good luck you guys!" Jackia said. The older former Guardians nodded and said goodbye to the new Guardians and ran out of the Royal Garden.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Weird Side Affects Begins…  
**I don't own Shugo Chara or any animes…**  
***Koko's House and P.O.V.* **  
I woke up hoping for a brand new day, but I was wrong. My head started to hurt like crazy, that never happens to me. I got out of my bed and I started to become dizzy. I almost lost my balance, but I grab onto the doorknob of my door to stop myself from falling. "Why does my head hurt…and why am I so dizzy?" I asked myself. My Charas came over to me to help me.  
"Whats wrong Koko?" Ai asked me. She flew in front of me and saw my eye color getting darker. "Koko? Mikau! Magenta! Go get the others. Theres something wrong with Koko!" Ai demanded. Mikau and Magenta nodded and flew out the window. I continued to walk out of my bedroom and i collapsed on the living room floor.  
"Koko! You look sick! Go back to bed, I'll call the doctor," my mom told me. I nodded and I slowly walked to my bed. I was kind of glad that I wouldn't have to go to school, but mostly sad that I will be in so much pain right now.  
***Normal P.O.V.* *At School* **  
"So Koko is sick?" Jackia questioned after the two explained everything that happened this morning. They shrugged.  
"The girl is sick?" asked a deep voice. The former Guardians looked up and saw Ikuto on top of a tree and landed down in front of Jackia.  
"You heard about it Onii-tan?" Tadase asked.  
"How's she feeling?" Ikuto asked Jackia.  
"Well…Mikau said she have a headache and is feeling dizzy," Jackia explained to Ikuto.  
"By any chance did you have a drink of any kind of soda?" Ikuto asked again.  
"Well yeah…I didn't. Only Koko, Yaya, Amu, Rima and Nagihiko," Jackia told him.  
"…Maybe I should have came here sooner…" Ikuto trailed off. His Guardian Character, Yoru peeked out.  
"You're guys are in trouble. That drink causes X Eggs," Yoru explained. Ikuto pinched Yoru's cheeks, which made Yoru scream in pain.  
"What do you mean?" Amu asked Ikuto, with a sad look in her eyes.  
"Once you drink it the next day you get these…side affects," Ikuto began, "The first side affect is a headache then dizziness, then depression, then slowly losing hope in their dreams, then acting weird then normal and during that time your eye color gets darker." Each side effect made the kids scared and worried, even the ones who even drank it.  
"Let me guess the next step you get your heart egg turned into a X?" Rima joked. Ikuto nodded. The Guardian Character started to get worried and some of them cried as they realized they are going to disappear.  
"Guys! This isn't the time to start breaking down! We have to find a antidote for this or maybe we can purify all the X Eggs that comes," Jackia suggested and tired to calm down the others.  
"Impossible. The drink is world-wide," Ikuto added.  
"Never mind…then we have to find a antidote! I don't know what it is but…we'll find away!" Jackia exclaimed.  
"Me and Nagihiko only drank half of it…since we shared it," Rima murmured.  
"I am feeling dizzy…" Amu said. She put her hand on her head and slightly falling backwards.  
"Hinamori-san!" Tadase shouted. He put his arms out so Amu could fall into his arm, which she did. One by one the others started to get dizzy.  
"Seems like we have to take you to the nurse," Jackia said. She grab Rima's hand to pull her up. "Come on, hop on my back and we bring you to the nurse." Like she was told to do, Rima hop onto Jackia's back. Tadase was holding Amu's hand and trying to lead her to the school and Ikuto decided to help by having Nagihiko hop on his back.  
"Nurse! They're sick…well dizzy and have a huge headache!" Jackia told the nurse. The nurse nodded her head and understood. The three placed the sick kids on the hospital-like bed.  
"I'll call their parents, you two…I mean you three should get to class," the nurse told them, holding the phone in her hand. The three nodded and left the nurse's office. Jackia and Tadase was awfully worried about their friends, while their Guardian Characters hoped for the best for their friends also.  
"Don't worry Jackia, we'll find a cure," Angel told Jackia. Jackia thought for it a moment _Its not easy to find one_ Jackia thought.  
As they arrived to their classes, there was only 12 kids.  
"What happened to the others?" Tadase asked.  
"They had a bad headache and some was…getting dizzy that they was fainting, so I sent them to the nurse and they all went home," the teacher explained to them.  
"Students, cause of all this sickness, we are letting you go home early," the principal from the speaker shouted. The kids cheer with happiness, but Jackia and Tadase was worried about this upcoming fight with Easter.  
The two went to the Royal Gardens where there was only 3 people instead of 4. "Where's Yaya?" Jackia asked. The new Guardians looked at each other nervously and finally someone spoke.  
"The Ace…is sick…and…" Kairi began.  
"And?" both Tadase and Jackia questioned.  
"Pepe-chan went back into her egg!" Hotaru shouted, finishing Kairi's explanation.  
"Just what we thought…" Tadase murmured.  
"What do you mean Tadase-senpai?" Rikka asked.  
"Well…Ikuto told us that this drink that Easter created can create… X Eggs. The day after you drink it you'll get a headache, then dizzy, then get…depressed, then start losing hope in your dreams then act different then normal and during this your eyes gets darker and…you'll get a X Eggs and our Guardian Characters will turned into X Characters," Jackia explained to them. The Guardians wore the same expression that the others had earlier before after learning of this new terrifying substance. Tadase looked at Jackia oddly like he never heard Ikuto say anything about a day later; she pointed to Angel and he understood.  
"Amu, Rima, Koko and Nagihiko are all sick! We don't know what will happen next!" Jordyn exclaimed, wiping a tear off her eye.  
"Is this only for children? And is this only in Japan? If it is…then we might be able to handle it like you guys did before, am I right?" Kairi asked. Jackia and Tadase nodded about the handling X Eggs from Japan, but shook their head about Japan.  
"Since most kids have heart's egg and not necessary adults, it would be for children. Onii-tan said its worldwide," Tadase told them. The Guardians gasped at this new info.  
"If its worldwide then its not possible for you guys to win," Hikaru told them in a monotone.  
"_Thanks, _thatcheer us up real nicely," Jackia sarcastically said.  
"Then if thats the case then…we have to avoid that drink!" Kairi murmured. They all agreed.  
"Even though I'm not the Dealer anymore, **(Theres a story about how things started on Quotev since I didn't had Fanfiction account yet)** we should go to Easter and destroyed the drinks so it won't reach any other country that it haven't been in. After that we will find an antidote for it, so we don't have to face all those X Eggs," Jackia explained. They nodded again in agreement.  
"Now…we just have to go to Easter. When will that be?" Tadase asked Jackia.  
"Hmm…maybe…tonight. The quicker the better!" Jackia replied.  
"Where will we meet? At my house?" Tadase asked again. Jackia nodded her head.  
"Ok, everybody at Tadase's house at 7:00," Jackia told everybody. They agreed and ended the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Break Into Easter! **

Sorry for taking so long, I had a lot of homework!  
**I don't own Shugo Chara just Jackia and Koko.**  
"Everybody ready?" Jackia asked. Tadase and the Guardians,exception of Yaya, nodded yes. "Alright! Heres the plan: Rikka and Hikaru distract the guards, then me, Tadase, and Kairi will invade the headquarters and find where they make the drink, after we find it we'll destroy it and come back without anyone noticing, got it?"  
"Hai!" They said in unison.  
"Good! Now lets go!" Jackia shouted, running to the front of the Easter building. There was two body guards blocking the door.  
"Hey! Little girl go away!" snapped one of the guards. Jackia grinned and knocked out both of the guards by using pressure points.  
"Thats so cool Jackia-senpai!" Rikka squealed, but the others were a little terrifed Of Jackia.  
"You two stay here! I'm not taking a chance of letting you guys get in trouble," Jackia told Rikka and Hikaru. Rikka gave a little sad sigh and agreed to stay out. The other three older kids ran inside the Easter building.  
"Its over there!" Angel shouted out pointing to the left. The three followed Angel's direction and continued to ran, dodging Easter workers during the quest.  
"Theres the door!" Angel shouted again, pointing to a door. Jackia kicked the door open. There wasn't anyone there. The room was dark and barely had any lights and scared the Guardian Characters.  
"This is bringing me chills…" Kairi mumbled, "We should probably hurry."  
"Chiia?" Jackia glanced at Chiia.  
_ Ping! _

Jackia hair went up, like Nadeshiko's, and she was holding a sword.  
"Now! Let's destroy the machines from creating anymore drinks and the ones in the boxes!" Jackia demanded. The boys nodded and character changed themselves also. After thousands of slicing, most of the machines had stop, some was slowing down. Jackia and Kairi then sliced the wires that connected the machines and the conveyor belts. Jackia took out her guns and started to shoot all the cans that was on the conveyor belts and in the boxes. The liquid from the cans fell to the ground and melted away. "Finished…" Jackia said under her breath.  
"Last go before anyone sees us!" Tadase told us. We nodded and ran out of the ruined room, right before something caught Jackia's eye.  
"Wait you guys," Jackia said, as she looked at a screen. The other two stopped and stared at the screen.  
"Its a map of the world," Kairi said. The majority of the map was covered in green and the rest was covered in grey.  
"Do you think the countries that are covered in green are where the drinks had been relased?" Tadase asked with some fear mixed into his voiced. Kairi nodded slowly. The X Chara drink was stoled everywhere in Japan, 3/4 of the United States, 1/2 of Russia, almost most of China, and Western part of Europe which includes the countries United Kingdom, France, Germany, Italy, Spain and Switzerland.  
"So many…" Kiseki mumbled.  
"Hey! They're those Guardian kids!" yelled a Easter worker.  
"Time to go!" Jackia said. The three quickly ran past the Easter worker, trying not to get kidnap by them. "Rikka, Hikaru, lets go!" Jackia shouted at them. Like they was told to do, they ran with the others too.  
The next day everything was back to normal…well almost normal. "You guys better now?" Jackia asked the sick kids.  
"No not anymore…" Koko said in a sad tone.  
"You ok?" Jackia asked Koko. Koko shook her head. Jackia sighed and remembered the next side affect was depression.  
"Guys…Pepe…went back into her egg," Tadase told the others. The others wore a terrified face.  
"Poor Pepe…" Naiya mumbled. Naiya flew to Koko and soon got worried as her eyes darken. Jackia and Tadase looked at the others eyes and saw them also darken. Rima eyes was turning dark yellow and looked under the blue. Nagihiko eyes was getting dark brown and his face looked…depressing. Amu's eyes was turning carmine and her face looked like she just had finished crying. Koko's eyes was also turning dark brown with a shade of black in it and her face looked very lifeless.  
"This is getting worse then I thought…Tadase," Jackia whispered to Tadase. Tadase agreed.  
"Useless…useless…" they all started to chant.  
"This is turning bad! We need to get a antidote," Tadase whispered back to Jackia.  
"Guys! Go to class now!" Jackia demanded, pointing her finger to the school door. The others nodded and slowly walked towards to school door with their face still depress.  
***Jackia's P.O.V.* *In Class* **  
Now most of the student in class had got back from being 'sick', but not everyone is…depressed. I'm getting worried since Koko's, Amu's, Rima's and Nagihiko's Guardian Characters are going to turn into Xs. Pepe had already gone back inside her egg and probably will turn into a X anytime soon.  
"Jackia! What is 15 times 5?" The teacher screamed at me. I thought for it for a moment then looked around at the other classmates,who looked at me with depressed faces.  
"24?" I said. I knew it was wrong, but I was testing it to see if the class would laugh. No one did.  
"No! Its 45!" the teacher yelled at me. I ignored her bickering and continued thinking about how to make the antidote. '_What would be in the antidote?_' I asked myself over and over again.  
***Normal P.O.V.* *Royal Gardens* **  
The Guardians and former Guardians gathered together for a meeting. "What will be in the antidote?" Rikka asked. No one knew the answer and everybody shrugged and stayed silent for a while.  
"Hey, Hikaru? Aren't you the boss?" Koko asked Hikaru.  
"Oh yeah! Can you stop it Hikaru?" Rikka asked Hikaru. He shook his head, which made everybody confused and gasped.  
"I'm not the owner. I quit it because of what had happen I felt sad so I left so I wouldn't feel guilty anymore," Hikaru told them.  
"Hikaru have feelings!?" Ai screamed. Koko flickered Ai and started yelling at her that she was being rude.  
"Then whose the new owner?" Kairi asked. Hikaru shrugged and everybody sighed.  
"Have anyone noticed that Yaya haven't talk?" Rima said, realizing Yaya was there. They all stared at Yaya, who was looking at Pepe's egg with no emotion on her face. She was muttering something over and over again.  
"…useless," Koko then muttered over and over again too. Jackia was about to smack Koko out of it when she saw Ai slowly getting trapped by her egg.  
"AI!" The Guardian Characters screamed. Ai tried to stop the egg from closing, but had no hope. She stood there and new everything will be hopeless. She closed her eyes as the egg finally shut closed and a big white 'X' appeared on her dimmed colored egg. Ai's egg started to float away and was out of the Royal Garden.  
"Are you guys going to go after it?" Rikka asked them. They shook their head, since they all knew where it is going to.  
"Ai is gone…" Hotaru mumbled. The Guardian Characters eyes became teary. The rest of Koko's Guardian Character started to weep and sob. Soon Pepe's egg started to wiggle and stood next to Yaya. Like Ai's egg, her egg gain a white 'X' on it and flew away also. Koko and Yaya stilled show no emotion or any care for their X eggs and stayed silent for the moment.  
"Guys…we are running out of time," Jackia told them.

**A/N: I know people are asking me "can't Hikaru stop it?" but he doesn't work for Easter anymore in my story and there is a new boss, but no one knows that or his name…well the Guardians doesn't only the top people in Easter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: X Eggs and Antidote  
I don't own Shugo Chara **  
The group stood where they were and everything was silent. No one made a sound or even move. You could even hear the sound of the clock ticking. The guardian characters was also quiet, but still crying over the loss of their two friends. Jackia opened her mouth, but closed it. Koko and Yaya was still stuck in there trance. Koko snapped out of her horrible trance and tears started to form in her eyes. "Ai…" Koko said under her breath.  
"…We got to find a antidote…NOW!" Jackia mumbled and screamed the last word causing the others to jump a little.  
"Jackia…"  
"Just because we lost two people doesn't mean we can give up! We have to find that antidote before anyone else loses their guardian character," Jackia yelled at them. The others stared at Jackia and nodded.  
"Yeah! No matter what we have to get that antidote!" Amu cried. The others cheered too. Rima stared at the floor, still being silent. Kusukusu flew up to Rima's eye level and looked at her with worry.  
"Don't get sad Rima, we'll get that antidote!" Nagihiko told Rima and gave her a smile. Rima stared at Nagihiko and give him a rare smile.  
"I'm…going outside…" Amu mumbled. She walked out of the Royal Garden, with her guardian characters following her. Koko looked at Jackia wondering if she can go with Amu and she nodded. Koko smiled and cheered in joy and ran after Amu with her other guardian characters following her also.  
*Outside…*  
Koko ran outside, panting, and saw Amu walking away. "Amu chan! Wait up!" Amu ignored Koko and continued walking. Koko get the sign and stayed silent, but continue to follow her. After ten minutes of walking Amu stopped, causing Koko to stop in her tracks also. "Amu?" Koko questioned. Amu gave out a scream and kick a pebble. "Amu!" Koko shouted.  
"Sorry…it's just that…every time we fight Easter they always get worse, and…" Amu trailed off.  
"And?" Koko questioned.  
"And this time I'm infected by it! Who knows how long until Ran, Miki, Su or Dia turns into a X! We don't know how to make the antidote, we're practically lost!" Amu yelled in anger and kicked another pebble in fury. Koko opened her mouth, but nothing came out of it. Amu turned around about to continue walking until she saw a old planetarium. "Its…the planetaruim…"  
"Are we lost?' Koko asked Amu. Amu shrugged and entered the dirty planetarium. Like usually they sat down in the front and watched to stars on the screen.  
"I see you guys are in trouble," the former king said, as he sat down next to Amu. The two stayed silent. "You know…there is a way to get that antidote."  
"Really? How?" Koko asked her. Tsukasa nodded and looked back at the stars. "Well? Tell us!"  
"Right. Since this is worldwide, all the X Eggs will go to Easter so…" Tsukasa began.  
"So?" Amu questioned.  
"The X eggs that are gathered in Easter will be purified by you guys. The ones that aren't should be put in a drink," Tsukasa began to explain.  
"What do you mean? I understand about of going back to Easter and purifying it, but the drink?" Amu questioned Tsukasa's explanation.  
"You see, the ones whose hearts egg haven't been infected yet should get the antidote. If you put the antidote in the drink that everybody drinks, they will be feeling better," Tsukasa continued.  
"Then whats the antidote? We've have been asking you the whole time!" Koko told Tsukasa getting annoyed.  
"The ingredient are very difficult to find. Like I said its worldwide so each of the ingredient are only made in those countries," Tsukasa said.  
"What are the countries then?" Amu asked him.  
"Japan, United States, Russia, China, United Kingdom, France, Germany, Italy, Spain, and Switzerland."  
"All those countries!?" Ran shouted  
"We can't purify all of those X Eggs!" Mikau shouted.  
"So you need 5 cherry blossoms,"  
"Easy…"  
"2 lbs of American cheese, 3 bottles of vodka, 10 peonies, 5 scones, and…" Tsukasa continued and stop.  
"And?" Koko and Amu asked annoyed.  
"I-I…forgot…"  
"WHAT? THE STAKE OF OUR DREAMS REST ON THAT ANTIDOTE!" Koko and Amu yelled in unison.  
"Find something thats like from that country…" Tsukasa mumbled.  
"How? Some of them are made in a different countries and there is no way we can go there!" Koko pointed out.  
"But you guys can fly, so you guys can fly to each of those countries and get the stuff, after you get all the ingredients, you put in this potion and mixed it," Tsukasa explained, giving them an glass filled with purple liquid.  
"Thanks!" Amu told Tsukasa and the both left the Royal Gardens. Their charas followed them, but Ran fell behind feeling dizzy. Two eggs shell was at the top and bottom of Ran and started to close together. Ran tried to fight back, by pushing the top shell up and kicking the bottom one down. Ran couldn't do anything and she knew it and gave up hope.  
"Goodbye…Amu chan," Ran whispered, with a big tear rolling from her precious cheek and the egg closed and a big white X appeared on the egg.  
Outside, Amu stopped in her tracks. Tears began to flood out of her eyes and roll down her cheeks.  
"Amu?" Koko questioned. Amu turned around and faced Koko.  
"Ran…is gone," she said.  
** Man, sorry for you guys had to wait. I might post the fanfic of her Jackia and Koko first came. Please R&R.**


End file.
